You Don't Have To Cry
by Kimiz
Summary: He was always the crybaby over there. So why wouldn't he cry now? "Daddy... You don't have to cry!" ShikaTema oneshot. Uotani and Hanajima are mine, the rest is Kishimoto's.


Hello everyone! Well… This is not my first fic here, but it's my first one in English. I always write a lot in English, my thoughts flow better xD but it's not my first language, so… I apologize for any mistake I might make.

This fic I wrote yesterday, when I was sleepless, and here in Brazil is summer. And it's so freaking hot during the nights… I can barely sleep sometimes. When this happens I write! I don't know very well how I got inspired to do this… It just happened. n.n'''

I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading, and a review would be welcomed!

**Edit: OMG! I cannot believe the mistakes I found in this! Good heavens, I'm so embarrassed. There was stuff in here that made me cringe and want to hit myself. **** It made me blush to roots of my hair at my lameness. ****I was, like, thirteen when I wrote this! ****I was going to delete this, but I felt too sorry to do so, though I couldn't leave it like this,. ****Four years later, and graduated in my English course I like to think I won't commit these grammatical crimes again, but do tell me if I missed anything. **

**You Don't Have To Cry**

It was late afternoon. He had had no missions that day as expected. He thought it was pretty kind of the Hokage to let him off, but maybe if he had some other things to do he could stop thinking about that.

As always, he blamed himself for what had happened to her. He was supposed to protect her. He was the man after all. What if she died? It was difficult. It was not only a question of suffering. He had two daughters now. Would he have to take care of them by himself? That was not a possibility. It simply wouldn't happen.

He blinked a few times, keeping the tears from flowing down his face. He sniffed once and dried the teardrops before they could escape, trying to regain composure. The sides of his mouth lifted in a sad grin. She would surely hit him with that huge fan of hers if she caught him crying. And Lord, he wouldn't mind seeing her hitting him again.

She was strong ever since he could remember, he knew it, but yet…

"Daddy?"

He lifted his dark eyes to meet the concerned ones of both a blonde and a brunette. The first one chewed her bottom lip, nervously, and held the other's hand tightly. They appeared to be no more than six years old. The little green-eyed blonde was the one to speak again.

"What's wrong?"

"It's… It's nothing" he smiled. His voice had sounded more worried than he had originally planed. The brunette now held the blonde's arm.

"So… Why don't you come play with us?" she tried hesitantly.

"Not now, dear. Daddy's a bit sad, ok?"

"Why, dad?"

"Grown up stuff. You don't have to worry. 'Kay?"

"Dad…" he detected the serious tone on the brunette's voice. He froze. "It's about mom, isn't it?"

He knew sooner or later they would notice something was wrong. Like how he was at the edge of a breakdown, like how their mother hadn't shown up home for two days, how everyone was either avoiding him or patting him on the back every time they saw him. He, more than anyone else, should know. They're children, not stupid. It was time to explain some things.

"Yes, it's about your mom."

"Can we… Ask some things?"

"Yes…" and how he feared those…

"Does mom still love us?" his jaw dropped, wide-eyed in shock at the question. "I mean, she hasn't shown up and…" the blonde continued explaining, beside her, her sister nodded frenetically. "You've been sad… Last time mommy was disappointed with me and Hanajima because…"

"Me and Uotani couldn't work as team." the other finished for her.

"Do you think she went away because we're weak?"

"Do you think she hates us because we can't work together?"

"Daddy do you…?"

"Uotani. Hanajima." he cut them off with a stern voice.

He didn't know if he should be relieved or even more worried. Right, they were not stupid, they had even taken after his 200 I.Q. people said. But they were only six. In their childish minds the only reason their mother was missing was something _they_ had done. He smiled sweet and pitifully, signing for them to come closer. Each sat in one of his knees and he hugged both of them, kissing their foreheads. He began, carefully.

"First. It's not your fault ok?"

"But…"

"Listen to me. Your mom will never ever hate you. She might have gotten a little disappointed, but whatever happened doesn't matter anymore. She loves you with all her heart. And so do I. You two are the most precious things we have. I want you to remember that. Understood?"

"Yes, daddy…" both mumbled sadly.

"Now, your mom didn't 'go away'. She's right here, in Konoha."

"REALLY?"

"WHERE?"

"Tell us!"

"Where can we…?"

"Shhhh! Let me finish! Remember that chat we had about ninja life?"

"Yeah…"

"I guess…"

"So. Your mom is a ninja. We were on a mission and…" he swallowed a knot on his throat, making himself go on. "She got hurt".

"Ah…" relief spread across the two kids' faces.

"There's no problem, dad! Aunt Sakura is gonna heal her!" Uotani smiled.

"She's gonna get better soon!" Hanajima agreed, nodding. He too, tried to smile, but this made his muscles ache, turning it into a tough task. One that he managed to accomplish, though. If only he could think like that.

"Daddy…" both his daughters said together "You don't have to cry!"

He, surprised, touched his cheek, to find it warm and wet. Great… First it was her, now his own 6-year-old daughters. He sighed, suffocating a sob in the process, as he sniffed again.

"I love you two, 'kay?" he whispered, almost to himself.

He knew it, he had to be strong. Not for him but for them. For the three of them. Because she wouldn't die. He smirked. She wasn't the one to let unsolved business behind. He just knew it. He knew she would make it. Besides… She wasn't insane to let him raise their children alone.

Of course that knowing that all didn't keep the tears from flowing down again when he entered that room after Sakura told him she was ok.

The pink-haired kunoichi could only smile against the door and turn to the little girls in front of her.

"Hello, girls! How about we take a little walk?"

"Can't we see mom?"

"I think your dad need some time to talk to her." she took both by their hands and started walking along the corridor, trying to stifle her giggling at the shouts.

"WHAT THE HELL, TEMARI! YES, I'M CRYING! WHAT THE…? I KNOW I LOOK RIDICU- CUTE? WHAT THE HELL, WOMAN? I ASK YOU THAT! YOU TROUBLESOME WOMAN, DON'T SCARE ME THIS WAY EVER AGAIN! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? I'VE ALREADY SAID I AM WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING IT-? YES! I LOVE YOU TOO, DAMNT IT!"

**A/N: **I absolutely love them. Well… Anyways… I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading and reviews please! (Sorry again for any grammatical mistake, as I said before, English is not my first language.

**Edit: **There. Edited the horrid mistakes and overall lameness. I feel much better now. Even if it sucks, now it sucks grammatically-correctly. xD


End file.
